Mr Gold likes Musicals!
by RockAndAHardPlace
Summary: What will happen when Storybrooke discovers Mr. Gold's embarassing love of musicals? You don't need to like musicals to enjoy! RumBelle


Mr. Gold likes Musicals?!

By RockAndAHardPlace

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the musicals mentioned in this story, much as I wish otherwise._

_Note: This story is written as a prequel to my other fic " The Strongest Magic". You don't need to have read one to read the other, but this fic has the same background: Like Jefferson, Belle still has her fairytale memories (because Regina is a bitch and likes tormenting people). Nobody else has regained their memories. _

_This is a RumBelle story, but the romance doesn't happen right away. So don't worry, it's coming, but there's some other stuff first. Thanks for reading!_

It seemed that Storybrooke always needed something to gossip over. Any tragedy, trivial or serious, provided suitable entertainment. As long as it was somebody else's crisis and not their own in question, they were satisfied.

Mr. Gold, in the face of a crisis, possessed a skill perfected by all cowards across the world. He excelled at passing on the blame for an incident to another individual. So, his diminished reputation was not his fault. It was due to Ruby's wicked sense of humour, and Henry's unwitting cruelty. He was in no way responsible.

The fiasco had begun a couple of weeks ago (had it really only been that long?). To supplement their income from the diner and bed and breakfast, Granny and Ruby had begun another small business. A customer could rent a movie from them for a week.

Mr. Gold, seeing advertisements for this new business had found himself slightly intrigued. He had never before witnessed this world's entertainments, steering well clear of the annual Christmas show put on by Storybrooke's enthusiastic children. In his own world, before gaining his powers he had no money for entertainments, and as the Dark One he had considered them beneath his notice. So, on a dreary November day he decided to pay Granny and Ruby a visit.

The moment Gold stepped through the door, Ruby's usual smile transformed into a scowl.

" We paid you the rent last week, Mr. Gold", she snapped.

" I'm not here about the rent, dearie", he answered calmly, smiling in his most aggravating manner. " It's about that new business venture of yours, the movie rentals".

" You want to rent a movie?" Ruby asked warily.

" Indeed".

" Well, right this way then", said Ruby, motioning for him to follow her. She led him to a large bookshelf filled to the brim with DVD cases.

" They're sorted by genre", she told him. " What kind do you like to watch?"

Gold hesitated, overwhelmed by the sheer volume of choices.

" I don't watch very many movies", he replied. " Do you have any recommendations?"

Ruby thought for a moment, reached for a DVD case, then paused. A bit of a smirk appeared on her face. She selected a different movie and handed it to him.

" You'll like it", she told him. " It's a classic".

The movie was called " Guys and Dolls" and showed two couples walking arm in arm.

" Is this one of those romantic comedies that women are so fond of?" Gold asked her, his suspicions roused.

" Oh no", Ruby responded, the picture of innocence. " It's about gamblers. Very serious stuff. Now, I hate to rush you Mr. Gold, but I have some other customers waiting".

Gold noticed the couple shifting nervously at the desk.

" Alright", he said. " What do I owe you?"

" Ten dollars and ninety nine cents", Ruby told him, with a beaming fake smile.

Gold felt fairly sure that the price had been increased specially for him. However, he could always raise their rent if he felt the movie wasn't worth his time. He paid Ruby and made his way home, thinking of the movie with interest and a bit of anxiety.

After dinner, Gold turned to his barely used television set. Although he'd never watched a movie, his false memories (courtesy of Regina) helpfully told him how to use the DVD player. Gold inserted the movie, lowered the lights, set the remote close at hand and rested his bad leg on the coffee table.

The movie began rather oddly. Ethereal voices sang in the background during the opening credits, and then a bright, unrealistic town was revealed. People moved about busily in strange, dramatic movements. Now the camera was on three different men who, to Gold's confusion, began to sing about horses they were betting on.

Did all movies open this way? How strange. Still, Ruby had said that the movie was about gamblers, and that seemed to be true. He was a patient man. He would give it a bit more time.

By the second song, however, Gold's suspicions were fully roused. He paused the song taking place in a barber's shop and seized the DVD case. His suspicions were confirmed.

" Guys and Dolls" was a musical, which his false memories informed him, was a play or movie with significant amounts of singing and dancing. Clearly a silly, ridiculous invention that was beneath his notice. Ruby must have given him the DVD then had a good laugh with Granny afterwards.

He was definitely doubling their rent. Maybe tripling it.

Gold glared at the television set and switched off the movie. He had better things to do with his time.

Several cups of tea later, and after a valiant attempt at rereading " A Tale of Two Cities", Gold threw back the book in disgust. He had absolutely nothing to do. He didn't really need to work at the pawnshop for money, and received few customers anyway. He had no hobbies; people didn't spin in this world. And he had no one to spend his time with-

Gold silenced that thought with a snarl.

What the hell? His thoughts were taking a dangerous turn tonight. He needed a distraction, any distraction. The stupid musical would have to do.

Gold returned to his seat before the television set and turned the movie back on. He sneered at the ridiculous bet the two gamblers made. He mocked the sentimental love song " I'll Know". He yawned when the singer complained about her fourteen-year engagement. He realized to his annoyance that he was tapping his foot along with the title number " Guys and Dolls".

By the time Sky and Sarah were sitting in a bar in Havana, Gold was hooked. The silly jokes, the catchy songs, the showy dance numbers were beginning to impress him. He found himself smiling as the end credits rolled down the screen. Perhaps these musicals weren't so worthless after all.

The following night, Gold re-watched " Guys and Dolls". The night after that he knew most of the songs by heart. The night after that he wondered what other musicals he might enjoy. Did Ruby and Granny have any others?

The moment that thought occurred to him, Gold knew he couldn't act on it. Imagine if the citizens of Storybrooke knew that he, the cruel and feared owner of the town, enjoyed musicals! It would be a disgrace.

Instead, Gold went online to order three new musicals: " Singin' in the Rain", " Top Hat", and " The Sound of Music". Pleasantly anticipating these new movies, he returned to Ruby and Granny's with a sneer on his face.

" Mr. Gold!" said Ruby, trying not to smirk. " How are you today?"

" Your little prank the other day was charming, dearie", he snapped. " Of all the ridiculous movies to give me".

" You didn't like it?" Ruby asked innocently. " I did tell you it's a classic".

" It's silly entertainment that only fools would enjoy", Gold retorted, slapping the DVD case down on her counter. " Good day".

And he stormed out of the shop dramatically and hummed " Guys and Dolls" all the way home.

All deliveries arrived at his shop, so it was a week later that Gold, arriving at work, discovered that his new musicals had arrived. That night he went home early and watched " Singin' in the Rain". He loved the songs and was awed by the dancing. The next night he laughed more than he had in years at the silly jokes in " Top Hat". It was only the next night, while watching " The Sound of Music", that Gold was not satisfied.

As soon as the movie was finished, he shut it off and sat alone in the darkness. The story was about a former captain, a veteran of war, estranged from his children, who recovered his love of life with the help of a nun who became his children's governess. The captain regained his family and married the governess. He got his happy ending.

Gold swallowed back the lump in his throat. This story had struck a little too close to home.

" It's just a musical", he told himself. " Just a silly musical. It's not something to get upset over".

He got up mechanically and hobbled off to bed.

The next day, Gold ordered some new musicals. This time, however, he made sure to read the synopsis for each one with more care. He chose one with the same stars as in " Top Hat", Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers called " Roberta". He ordered " Chicago" and " Cabaret" and " South Pacific" and " Seven Brides for Seven Brothers". While he waited for these orders to come through, he re-watched " Top Hat" and " Singin' in the Rain". He hid " The Sound of Music" in a cluttered desk drawer.

It was when these new musicals arrived that the problem began. As usual, the delivery arrived at his shop. Since he had no customers yet, Gold opened the package and looked over the DVDs, trying to decide which he would watch that night. Having decided on " Roberta", Gold wrapped the musicals loosely in the opened package and went about the days work as usual. Later that day, he closed the shop early and began walking home, pleasantly anticipating the night's entertainment.

He was so caught up in thoughts of catchy songs and awe-inspiring dance numbers that he failed to register young Henry running down the street being chased by Sheriff Swan.

" Can't catch me, Emma!" the boy called, laughing along with her.

" Henry, watch out!" Sheriff Swan exclaimed, but by then it was too late. Henry ran right into Gold, knocking him, his cane and his package to the ground. The package burst open and the DVD's scattered across the pavement.

" I'm so sorry, Mr. Gold!" gasped Henry, horrified.

" Are you alright?" Sheriff Swan asked, offering him a hand up. Gold took it, wincing, and nearly fell over again as she pulled him up, his bum leg shaking unsteadily.

" Henry, pass Mr. Gold his cane, would you?" asked Sheriff Swan. Henry quickly handed it to Gold, then began picking up the DVDs.

_Please don't let him look at them too closely_, thought Gold. The boy held out the stack of movies and froze when he took a closer look at what he was holding.

" You like musicals, Mr. Gold?" Henry asked in the loud, high, carrying voice that all children possess. " Wow, I wouldn't have expected that". At least five passerby turned and stared.

Sheriff Swan turned to him, an incredulous, mocking smile on her face.

" Musicals, Gold? Seriously? Musicals?"

Gold snatched the package, horrified and burning with embarrassment. He was sure he was blushing, something he hadn't done in years.

" Good day Sheriff Swan, Henry", he snapped, and limped home as quickly as he could.

This was a catastrophe! His carefully cultivated reputation was crashing down around him. If only he retained his magic! He'd erase all memory of his embarrassing hobby from Sheriff Swan and Henry's minds. He'd make an illusion so the musicals appeared to be gory, violent movies.

Why couldn't the damn boy watch where he was going?!

Gold told himself to calm down. Surely Storybrooke had more interesting things to gossip about. Miss Blanchard and David Nolan's relationship, for one. Katherine Nolan's startling reappearance. In the face of infidelity and a murder trial, surely his stupid hobby paled in comparison.

Gold forced himself to relax. He watched " Roberta" that night as planned and as usual forgot his troubles in the face of light entertainment.

The next morning he went to Granny's diner for his daily coffee. It was still quite early so he didn't pass anyone on the streets. There were only a few people in the diner, and for a moment Gold hoped that maybe, just maybe, the story hadn't spread. Then Ruby looked up from the counter and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

" Hi Mr. Gold!" she said loudly. The other customers looked up and immediately began hiding smiles. Gold made his way to the counter, his most deadly frown in place.

" A coffee to go, as usual", he ordered curtly, his manner repressive.

" Sure, coming right up!" said Ruby cheerfully. Gold turned away from the waitress, hoping that she would leave their conversation. No such luck.

" So Mr. Gold, I ran into Emma the other day and she told me this story about Henry running into you yesterday. Apparently he knocked down a bunch of musicals you were carrying?"

Gold grunted. Did she have to talk quite so loudly?

" It's funny, I thought you didn't like the musical I lent you", said the waitress, smirking. " Did you say something about how they're… what was it… silly entertainment that only fools would enjoy?"

A customer had the nerve to chuckle! Gold shot him a menacing glare. The man bit back his laughter, but was unable to hide the smirk on his face.

" I'm waiting for my coffee, Miss Ruby", Gold snapped.

" Here it is", said Ruby, setting it before him. " Have a terrific day!" And she gave him a huge smile.

Gold stalked out of the shop, not taking the time to add his normal cream and sugar. Consequently, the coffee was as black as his mood and far too bitter for his tastes.

The rest of the day, Gold received more customers than he normally did in a week. However, they seemed more interested in gawking at him and hiding laughter than making any purchases. It was with great relief that Gold shut down the shop that night. Although embarrassed at his own cowardice, he hid in the back room for a good hour before leaving and therefore was able to walk home at a less busy time. Still, there was pointing and laughter and smirking and jeering.

Gold arrived home, locked his door and collapsed on the couch.

This shouldn't bother him! He was the great Rumpelstiltskin, the most powerful magician in the land, otherwise known as the cruel and terrifying Mr. Gold. And yet…

The townspeople's jibes reminded him of another time. A time when he had possessed no wealth, no magic, no influence, no power, and had again been the butt of everyone's jokes. Nothing had changed from that time except that Baelfire was gone.

Gold cradled his head in his hands. At that moment he needed a distraction more than he needed air. But the thought of watching a musical now filled him with shame and anger. Long repressed memories overwhelmed him.

_Spindleshanks?_

_ Hobblefoot?_

The citizens of Storybrooke were more lucky than they knew. Trapped in time, unable to reach their happy endings, they were unable to feel the pain of love.

_Spindleshanks!_

_ Hobblefoot!_

_ COWARD!_

The doorbell rang, and Gold looked up with a start. Warily, he eased himself up and peered through a window. His visitors were a couple of children. No threat.

Gold opened the door and greeted the children with a very false smile.

" Hello, how can I help you?" he asked. They were probably selling cookies or something.

" Hi Mr. Gold!" piped up one of them, clearly too stupid to be properly frightened. " We're selling tickets for the school Christmas show!"

Oh, hell no. Gold fought to keep the smile on his face.

" Thank you dearie, but I'm afraid I won't be attending this year. Now if you'll excuse me-"

" But it's " A Christmas Carol: The Musical"!" exclaimed the other brat. " You like musicals, don't you Mr. Gold?"

" No, I bloody well don't", he snapped, having reached the end of his patience. Gold slammed the door shut. He held it in for a moment, giving the children a chance to move away, then let loose a scream of frustration.

For a week, events were about the same. The citizens of Storybrooke delighted in mocking Gold's (formerly) secret hobby, and showed no signs of tiring of it any time soon. Gold avoided company and worked short hours at his pawnshop. His only pleasure was in viciously demanding his rent from the men and women who delighted in mocking him.

The weekends were a safe haven for Gold. So when a knock came on his door Saturday afternoon, he limped over to answer it with murder in his eyes and cruelty on his tongue.

" What?" he spat at Henry Mills, his unlucky intruder.

" Hi Mr. Gold", said the boy, fidgeting nervously. " I… uh…"

" You what? Lack the articulacy of a chimpanzee or the intellect of a worm? That is apparent".

" I came to apologize", Henry blurted out. " I, um, didn't realize everyone would laugh at your liking musicals so much. I can tell you get upset when they laugh, so, um, sorry".

" How charming", sneered Gold. " A bit late for you to realize it would have been more polite to keep your damn mouth shut though, isn't it?"

" Yeah… sorry", the boy said again, eyes downcast.

" Well, you've said your piece, why don't you leave me alone now to forget that I'm the laughingstock of Storybrooke?" demanded Gold, preparing to slam the door.

" Wait!" interjected Henry. Gold stopped reluctantly, but he could see that there was something more in the boy's eyes.

Henry took a deep, bracing breath.

" You're Rumpelstiltskin, aren't you?"

Gold froze.

" I beg your pardon?" he asked. " I haven't the slightest clue what you're referring to".

" Back in the fairytale world! You were Rumpelstiltskin, right?"

Gold nearly responded with a vehement " No", but caught himself in time.

" I've heard of your unhealthy obsession with fairytales boy, and-"

" Like your unhealthy obsession with musicals?" Henry shot back. Gold's eyes narrowed.

" Get. Out". He snarled.

" Wait, I'm sorry!" Henry exclaimed. He stuck his foot in the door before Gold could slam it.

" Move it in ten, boy, or you loose it", snapped Gold

" You're Rumpelstiltskin, I know it!"

" One. Two".

" Your deals here, and the deals in the book, it all makes sense-"

" Three. Four. Five".

" You made the curse that brought us here in the first place!"

" Six. Seven. Eight".

" You… You…"

" Nine".

" I've seen the chipped teacup!" Concluded Henry a bit desperately. Gold froze, the word " ten" on his lips.

" What?" he demanded instead.

" When Mr. French gave the Evil Queen the teacup! He came to our house to give it to her, and I heard him say he got it from you. You're Rumpelstiltskin! And you had a son named Baelfire and a True Love named Belle".

Hearing those names again was the stab of a needle in his heart.

" Don't say those names", Gold snarled.

" Baelfire. Belle. Those names?"

" Don't!"

" Baelfire. Belle. Belle. Baelfire. You remember them, don't you? You remember who you are!"

" Of course I remember!" The words exploded from Gold like a bomb. " I'm more powerful than her Majesty Regina, much as she might wish it otherwise! I made this curse! Of course I remember!"

There was a long moment. Gold breathed heavily, fury and pain and loss battling within him. Henry was alarmed, but there was triumph on his face.

" I can help you, Rumpelstiltskin", he said, breaking the silence.

" No one can help me, idiot boy", retorted Gold, once powerful sorcerer, and now only a broken man.

" You need to go to the Sheriff's station right now", said Henry.

" What? Why?" asked Gold, wary as always.

" Because you need to!" exclaimed the boy. " Emma's out, but she'll be back soon. Get there before she does!"

" I don't have a single reason to trust you, boy. You're Regina's son".

" I'm Emma's son, and I'm trying to help you. Please, it's important! It's about the curse. Well, specifically, your curse".

" My curse?" asked Gold.

" Come with me to the station. I'll keep ringing the doorbell until you leave the house", said the boy, obstinacy clear in his eyes. Gold sighed.

" You'd better make this worth my while, boy, or you'll regret it", he snapped, seizing his coat and cane.

" It'll be worth it", Henry promised earnestly.

Convinced that he was wasting his time, Gold nonetheless followed Henry to the Sheriff's station. They waited for five minutes, then ten, then fifteen. It was brushing twenty minutes, and Gold was turning to Henry to make a sarcastic comment, when they heard footsteps.

" We'll find somewhere for you to stay, Granny's Bed and Breakfast is nice", said Sheriff Swan from out of sight. There was a quiet response, and then they rounded the corner, Sheriff Swan and…

Oh. _Oh._

Gold was suddenly on his feet, body tense, eyes wild. Could it be…? Was it really…?

He was suddenly hobbling forwards, brushing past Sheriff Swan and reaching for her, certain she was about to disappear like in his dreams.

His hand touched rough fabric overtop of warm, solid flesh.

" Belle", Gold breathed, and he wrapped his arms around her. For a moment he was in paradise, but the moment did not last. Next thing he knew, Sheriff Swan was tearing him away from Belle.

" Hey! What are you doing to her?", she demanded. Turning to Belle: " Do you know him?"

Belle was smiling (_smiling!)_ at him, and her eyes looking watery. " Yes", she breathed, and then she moved towards Gold.

" I love you", she uttered, tentative but hopeful.

" Yes. Yes, and I love you", Gold got out, arms moving around her once more, and then somehow he was kissing her.

Belle's lips were warm and sweet, and her heartbeat was thudding into his chest. There were salty tears on Gold's face, and he told himself they were hers because of course he didn't cry. Belle pulled away and he opened his mouth to protest, but then her lips were at his ear and Belle whispered:

" I love you, Rumpelstiltskin".

At that, he could have died a happy man.

" Wow", said Sheriff Swan, eyes bugging out. Henry was grinning.

" Hey Mr. Gold", said the bratty child. " Does she like musicals, too?"

Belle turned to him, lips parted, eyes amused.

" Musicals?" she asked.

Gold groaned, but his smile never faltered.

The next day, when Gold went to fetch his morning coffee, that smile was still on his face.

" A coffee and a hot chocolate to go", he told Ruby, who raised an eyebrow.

" Not just for you?" she asked.

" Nope", Gold responded, not rising to the bait. Ruby retaliated immediately.

" See any good musicals lately?" the waitress demanded, smirking.

" Haven't had the time", Gold smirked back, and he tossed a bill down on the counter, took the drinks, and left.

It seemed that Storybrooke always needed something to gossip over. Murder, musicals, True Love, they always found something. But Gold, blissfully happy for once, was able to take it with good humour. So he allowed Belle to coax him into attending the school production of " A Christmas Carol: The Musical". He rented musicals from Ruby and Granny openly. He plotted cunning ways to torture Regina until she screamed for mercy.

And at Storybrooke's traditional New Year's dance, when a smirking Ruby played the love song " I'll Know" from " Guys and Dolls", he merely swept Belle into his arms and danced, his heart as light as air.

THE END

_A.N.: Thank you for reading! I love both musicals and " Once Upon a Time", so when I got the idea for a fic involving both I could not rest until I wrote it. Reviews are greatly appreciated! _


End file.
